Just Like Heaven
by MissDupre
Summary: Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU. CAPITULO NUEVO
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU. 

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

Prólogo

El sol brillaba en su mayor esplendor, el paisaje es hermoso y perfecto, tulipanes azules oscuros y morados se apoderan del extenso terreno, la niebla, densa y misteriosa cubre todo a su paso, mientras que en un banco olvidado del paisaje, yace un hombre de unos 26 años, alto, de cabello tan azul como los tulipanes y tan pálido como la niebla, que descansa y admira la hermosura que yace es sus ojos, mas todo solo esta en su cabeza y es cruel mente despertado de su añoranzas.

- ¡Hey! Sasuke - Lo llamo una voz a su lado.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo me fui? - Pregunto recuperandose y viendo al chico a su lado.

- Como 6 minutos - Le respondió.

- Hmp - Gruño molesto acercándose a la maquina de café y tomando uno. - A ya voy - Le informo.

- Estaré afuera - Le dijo el chico saliendo del cuarto de descanso.

- Hey¿ Que haces todavía aquí¿ Cuantos horas llevas? - Le pregunto un hombre de unos 40 años, de pelo blanco con una mascara blanca en la boca, que recién entraba.

- 23 - Le respondió tomándose el café.

- ¿23, no crees que es mucho, anda te para tu casa a descansar - Le ordeno.

- Hmp, descansando no superare a mi hermano, Kakashi - Dijo molesto saliendo hacia el pasillo seguido por el enfermero.

* * *

- En el 245 necesitan una biopsia de hígado - Le informo pasándole el historial.

- Manda a Sai el se encargara - Dijo frunciendo el ceño y devolviéndole la carpeta.

- De acuerdo, el señor Kimimaru Kaguya tiene un caso de Osteopetrosis y necesita un transplante de Medula ósea - Hablo el chico mostrándole unos examenes.

- Espera me ahí, Shikamaru - Le ordeno.

- Que problematico, pero esta bien - Afirmo desapareciendo por los pasillos del hospital mientras que el moreno seguía su curso.

- Oye, atendí lo tuyo mientras dormías - Le comento un hombre alto de cabello negro y unos ojos siniestros como de serpiente.

- No estaba durmiendo - Le reclamo.

- Si lo que sea, de nada - Y como apareció se fue.

- Maldito, Orochimaru - Mascullo enojado mientras entraba a una habitación.

Las siguientes horas fluyeron como era su costumbre entre atender pacientes y realizar complicadas operaciones, no había tiempo para nada mas en la complicada vida de un interno en el prestigioso hospital de Konoha, donde Sasuke estaba cursando su beca, muchos de sus amigos le habían recalcado su inexistente vida social y amorosa, pero a él eso no le importaba, todo su dedicación iba al hecho de superar a su hermano, que ya era un renombrado doctor, lo demás le valía poco. Aunque esa noche tenia una cita a ciegas, gracias a la insistencia de su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, el cual según él había encontrado la candidata perfecta para derretir su corazón de hielo, pero mas importante era reunirse con la jefa del hospital que quería hablar con él, así que apresuro el paso y entro a la oficina.

- Estas un poco apurado - Hablo una mujer rubia, alta y en buena forma.

- Si - Soltó escuetamente.

- Bueno, solo quería avisarte que hemos decidido que te quedes en el hospital - Le informo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hmp¿ Y Orochimaru? - Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tendrá que buscar otro hospital - Murmuro con voz algo resignada.- Bueno, porque no te vas a celebrar hombre, llevas 23 o más horas aquí - Le dijo cambiando el tema mientras que el solo la mira interrogándola con la mirada. - ¿Que?, Yo lo se todo - Soltó con una falsa indignación.

- Lo que sea - Dijo agriamente.

Se le estaba haciendo muy tarde para llegar a la cita, había atendido pacientes que no le correspondían, se dirigió velozmente a su auto y se encontró con Orochimaru apoyado en él.

- ¿Que quieres? - Le preguntó mas que molesto.

- Nada, solo venia a felicitarte - Le menciono mientras las sonrisa mas falsa cruzaba por su rostro.

- Claro - Dijo subiéndose a su auto ignorando que él hombre permanecia a aun ahí, mas el partió sin ningún remordimiento.

Calle tras calle y todo era mas que monotonía para Sasuke, ni siquiera estaba un ápice emocionado por la cita, solo quería acabar pronto para complacer a su amigo, su mente divagaba entre procedimientos quirurgicos que debía realizar al día siguiente y procedimientos que tenia que aprender, tan metido en su mundo iba que no vio el auto que se dirigía sin control hacia a él. Fue solo un segundo en el que Sasuke deslumbro el auto, y todo lo de mas fue blanco, la nada, un vació inexistente, un vació donde ahora se encontraba la conciencia del desafortunado Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Espero que no les desagrade la idea y que conoscan la pelicula, a mi parecer es una linda comedia romantica, y he intercambiado los papeles un poco y he hecho varios cambios que se iran viendo mediante lean la historia, tengo los capitulos hechos pero estoy revisandola quiero que me quede lo mas decente que pueda, aviso de ante mano que seran 3 capitulos maximos. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y ojala que les agrade.

Pd: Si alguien ya ha hecho una historia con esta tematica por favor que me avise.


	2. Volumen I Aparición

**

* * *

Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU. 

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen I:** **"Aparición"**

Una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, y el sol resplandecía en su mayor esplendor, pero no para todos era un buen día, en especial para una mujer de unos aproximados 25 años, hermosa sin comparación, tez blanca como la porcelana, su cabello oscuro como la noche se ondeaba al viento, y sus deslumbrantes ojos claros como la luna mostraban una tristeza infinita, acababa de salir de una lujosa casa acompañada de una vendedora inmobiliaria, llevaba toda la mañana revisando departamentos y todavía no encontraba uno que llamara su atención, ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando de repente un papel de arriendo choco contra su rostro, sin pensarlo dos veces entro al edificio seguida por la otra mujer.

- Hinata por favor, estos lugares ya no sirven, tienen las cañerías viejas, siempre hay fugas - Le reclamo su acompañante cuando entraron al apartamento.  
- S-solo mira lo Ten-Ten, e-es muy bonito, tiene una gran vista - Dijo Hinata paseándose por el lugar.  
- Pero no es tu estilo, además me trae mala espina - Le confeso con el ceño fruncido.  
- ¿ Porque? - Le cuestiono.  
- No nada, haz lo que quieras, te llamare - Le dijo mientras salia del departamento.

Hinata todavía seguía inspeccionando el departamento, era impersonal y algo descuidado, como si alguien se hubiera en medio del día y repentinamente, tenia un aura de misterio, se sentía cálido, como si fuera su hogar. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al subir a la azotea, la vista de la ciudad era indescriptible, se sintió maravillada como si estuviera en otro lugar, ese mismo día hablo con el casero y arrendó el departamento. A los pocos días ya estaba instalada ahí y disfrutando de la estadía.

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas ahí, y como siempre seguía en su pequeña rutina diaria, levantarse y sentarse frente al televisor a ver vídeos de antaño, en todos salia un hombre pelirrojo de unos 26 años, ojos verde agua, y unas ojeras negras, eran vídeos de momentos felices y lejanos, verlos solo provocaba como siempre que terminara llorando, ya llevaba seis cajas de pañuelos desechables, tenia el departamento repleto de pañuelos botados, pero poco le importaba, mas tarde limpiaría. 

Camino hacia la despensa donde guardaba las cosas de aseo y saco una nueva caja, pero mientras caminaba de regreso al sillón y un hombre apareció de repente asustando la.

- ¡Ah! - Gritó a todo pulmón mientras que su corazón se aceleraba al máximo.  
- ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto el hombre de penetrantes ojos oscuros.  
- Y-yo vivo aquí - Logro tartamudear mientras trataba de que su corazón volviera a velocidad normal.  
- No, yo vivo aquí - Le dijo molesto y claramente alterado - Estas son mis cosas - Dijo señalando los muebles.  
- E-etto a mi me arrendaron este lugar - Le informo.  
- Entonces de timaron - Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
- C-cuando yo vine no había nadie - Susurro.  
- No me importa, te vas en este mismo momento, además, no conoces las papeleras - Dijo observando el desorden que tenia en el living y caminando hacia la cocina.  
- L-lo iba a limpiar d-después - Le informo, pero el hombre ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Lo busco por todo el lugar pero no había ningún rastro de él, a la mañana siguiente llamo a su amigo Kiba para que pusiera mas cerrojos a la puerta por si las dudas, pero el extraño hombre seguía apareciendo, no podía ser un hombre de verdad ya que desaparecía en milésimas de segundos, tenia que ser producto de su imaginación, así que preocupada llamo a una amiga para que se juntaran en un café al anochecer.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos en el café junto a su amiga y todavía no sabia como contarle lo sucedido. Pero su acompañante empezó la discusión.

- ¿ Y bien que sucede? - Preguntó curiosa una mujer de unos 29 años, rubia, con cuatro coletas como peinado.  
- N-nada , Temari - Mintió, aunque su amiga no le creyó.  
- ¿ Entonces me llamaste para solo verme sentada aquí? - Replico en un tono levemente agresivo.  
- E-s ... creo estoy viendo a alguien - Confesó apenada.  
- Menos mal, al fin - Comento claramente alegre por la confesión de Hinata.  
- ¿ Crees que es algo bueno? - Mas roja no podía estar.  
- Sin duda, la ultima vez tuve que preparar lo yo, que ahora tomes la iniciativa es genial¿Quien es¿Lo conozco? - Mas curiosa no podía ser, pero era su amiga y tenia que responder.  
- L-lo que quiero decir es que estoy viendo a alguien que no esta -  
- ¿Emocionalmente disponible? - Le corto con una pregunta.  
- No - Negó timidamente.  
- ¡Oh, estas hablando de una aparición - Aseguró un poco incrédula mientras que Hinata asentía levemente.  
- T-tres veces en mi apartamento - Soltó rápidamente muy nerviosa.  
- ¿ Y es atractivo? - Pregunto con un ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- Emm.. No me he fijado - Volvió a mentir aunque el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas la delataba.  
- Entonces viste a este hombre¿Estabas llorando¿Te haz tomado tus pastillas? -  
- Si me las tome, y no estaba llorando - Agrego negando con la cabeza y con la mirada gacha.  
- Hinata, no me mientas , eso no ayuda - La reto mientras sacaba una libretita pequeña y un lápiz.  
- B-bueno esta bien, estaba llorando pero eso no justifica que vea a un moreno de mirada penetrante gruñón que me echa de su apartamento - Alego seriamente enojada y sin tartamudear.  
- Cuenta me mas - Exigió mientras escribía en la libreta.  
- ¿ Para qué escribes eso, no es una sesión - Le cuestiono con la ceja alzada.  
- Me insultas, eres mi amiga, no te estoy cobrando - Dijo entre medio de unas cuantas risitas - Pero si lo vamos a repetir necesitamos concretar una cita y proponer una tarifa - Agrego mas seria de lo usual, pero solo duro un instante porque volvió a reír - Solo bromeo tranquila - La tranquilizo risueña - Recapitulemos, estabas en el apartamento llorando, un moreno gruñón y enojado y ... -  
- Debería dejar de llorar y deprimirme - Le corto con una mirada triste y desolada.  
- No - Casi le grito.  
- ¿No? - Cuestiono dudosa.  
- No, esa es la forma de expresar tu pena, no puedes guardártela dentro de ti, pero trata de hacerlo con otras personas, No puedes estar todo el tiempo sumida en tu tristeza apartada del mundo, trata de conocer mas gente, Por favor Hina, han pasado dos años ya, supera lo, por mi - Le rogó en un susurro ahogado poniendo un puchero.  
- E-esta bien - Le prometió.

Después de la promesa lo siguiente de la velada paso con tranquilidad, Hinata había cambiado el tema drasticamente para no tener mas temas delicados, prefirió profundizar sobre la vida de su amiga.

**Fin Volumen I**

**Nota Autor: **Bueno se que es corto, pero he tomado una desición, la vuelta al colegio me ha resultado totalmente mas tortuosa de lo que me imagine, no tengo tiempo ni para ojear nada, estoy mas cansada de lo normal y solo llegó a dormir, asi que como tenia revisado hasta esta parte la subi altiro, asi que me propongo a subir todos los fines de semana un volumen, me quedan muchas escenas indecisas y un personaje que no tadavia no se quien puede hacerlo.

Espero que no les disguste la idea.

Y nos vemos.


	3. Volumen II Sasuke

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU. 

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**VolumenII:****"Sasuke "**

Habían pasado una larga semana y la promesa había quedado en el olvido de parte de Hinata, volvió a su rutina sin dudar ni un segundo, era como un vicio que no podía dejar ni lo pensaba hacer. Tampoco había vuelto a ver al extraño hombre en su departamento nuevamente llego a creer que fue solo su imaginación o un delirio momentáneo. Se fue a acostar después de terminar de ordenar ligeramente el apartamento. Se acostó tranquilamente en la acolchada cama azul oscura y cerro los ojos totalmente cansada, pero un grito no la dejo dormir.

- ¡¿Estas loca¿Que haces?! - Hinata abrió los ojos alarmada al escuchar semejante grito.

- Por Dios¿Qué es esto? - Le cuestiono a Dios asustada.

- Llamaré a la policía, me tienes harto - Le reclamo frunciendo el ceño al máximo.

- Estoy durmiendo. Es un sueño - Trato de convencerse mientras que se tapaba la cara con la almohada y cerró fuertemente los ojos. - Solo un sueño - Repitió para si.

- ¿Cómo sigues entrando? - Le pregunto acercándose a la cama.

- E-eres tú el que entra - Le contradijo mirándolo con un gesto asustado.

- Estas loca - Dijo alzando una ceja.

- A-ándate, por favor, no existes - Susurro mientras incrustaba su cara contra la almohada.

- Respóndeme - Le ordeno - ¿Estas pasando por una depresión? - Pregunto mirando a la mujer con gesto indiferente.

- S-sí - Soltó con una voz mas triste de lo usual.

- Hmp¿ Ves cosas que no están ahí y oyes cosas? - Pregunto comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de analizar el porque la mujer se metía en "su apartamento".

- E-emm, si , eso creo - Admitió mientras se incorporaba y lo miraba inquieta y asustada.

- ¿Has buscado ayuda profesional recientemente?-

- ¿Qué¿C-cómo lo sabes?, Aléjese de mi - Abrazo la almohada con fuerza.

- Estas paranoica, estas imaginando que vives aquí, estas loca - Concluyo sin ningún escrúpulo mientras se sentaba en la cama y admiraba la cara de confusión de Hinata. - Toma ese cojín - Ordeno señalándolo. - Tiene una mancha roja, la hice con jarabe - Aseguro mientras la morena veía la mancha estupefacta sin comprender sus palabras - También se que debajo de ese cajón hay un fajo de billetes, o que detrás de esa cómoda hay un hoyo del tamaño de un puño, acéptalo estas loca - Dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿De veras? - Había caído en su juego, estaba dudando de ella misma.

- Si - Soltó escuetamente. - Este es mi apartamento, esa foto lo demuestra - Dijo cansado de la absurda conversación y señalando una cómoda vacía.- ¿Donde esta? - Pregunto dándose de cuenta que no estaba la foto. - ¿Donde la metiste? - Pregunto subiendo la voz.

- N-no habia nada allí cuando me mude, t-te lo juro – Le susurro con la voz quebrada por el miedo.

- Esto es el colmo, como no se me ocurrió, otra fan loca, llamare a la policía – Le dijo caminando bruscamente hacia el teléfono mas cercano. Pero cuando lo tomo su mano atravesó mágicamente el objeto.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi teléfono? – Pregunto completamente anonadado.

- N-aada , eres tú el del problema – Le soltó exasperada mientras lo señalaba en gesto exagerado.

- No puedo …. – Susurro para si mismo .- Quédate ahí, usaré el de la cocina – Le advirtió mientras salía de la habitación.

- No puedo ¡mierda! – Escucho gritar fuertemente, salio disparada rumbo a la cocina pero no encontró ningún rastro del moreno, nuevamente había vuelto a desaparecer

* * *

. 

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se había levantado lo más temprano posible, y llamo a su amiga y recientemente su vendedora de bienes raíces.

- ¿Tenten? – Pregunto después de haber marcado el número y contestaran desde el otro lado.

- Si¿Hinata? -

- ¿Tienes el número de los que rentaron el apartamento? – Trato de sonar lo menos ansiosa posible, pero le fue imposible.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Su voz sonaba alarmada por el tono de Hinata.

- N-no, s-solo me preguntaba quien vivía aquí antes – Trato de convérsenla – S-sólo tengo curiosidad – Agrego.

- Bueno, con el hombre que hablé no quiso decir nada, parece que paso una desgracia – Dijo decepcionada.

- ¿C-crees que murió? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- Supongo – Dijo sin remordimientos. – Pero así te quedarías con el apartamento, solo lo tienes por un mes – Le recordó

- N-no seas mala – Le regaño.

- Si, lo siento , hablamos después tengo que trabajar -Le corto rapidamente.

- Ok, Adiós – Se despidió cortando la llamada.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles desoladas, todavía seguía con el problema, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, tanta era su mala suerte, ella no era para nada supersticiosa y ahora le venia a ocurrir esto, fijo su vista en una pequeña librería esotérica y entro disimuladamente en ella. Busco entre unos estantes olvidados libros y tomo uno entre sus delicadas manos, y lo ojeo despreocupadamente. 

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, jovencita? – Pregunto una mujer alta, pelo oscuro y en una desordenada melena y unos relampagueantes ojos rojos.

- Emm, N-no – Articulo nerviosa.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto cortés con una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguien se ha interesado en este libro? – Señalo el libro que tenia en la mano. "Pasando al mas allá".

- No, solo usted – Respondió extrañada. – Es un poco viejo, le recomiendo este – Le dijo tomando uno cercano. – Se ha vendido mucho – Le aseguro.

- ¡Oh! Gracias – Le sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Qué tipo de encuentro ha tenido? – Pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa picara en su hermosos rostro.

- ¿E-encuentro? – Repitió algo colorada.

- Buscas algo sobre espíritus ¿no?, estoy seguro que hay un libro sobre la comunicación… -

- C-comunicarme no es mi problema, pero gracias – Le corto.

- Sé exactamente lo que necesita – Le paso unos cuantos libros mas.

* * *

Había vuelto a su apartamento, aquella vendedora llamada Kurenai, le había asegurado que los libros la ayudarían, y no le había cobrado algunos, realmente había sido agradable y cariñosa con ella una vez que pasaron al tuteo. 

Estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento, se sentía completamente ridícula haciendo un ritual para llamar para poder llamar al supuesto espíritu, llevaba unos cuantos minutos repitiendo un llamado algo exuberante hasta que por fin se rindió y decidió hacerlo a su modo, se paro algo incomoda y tensa, busco una caja de pañuelos y comenzó a tirarlos por la habitación hasta que logro su objetivo.

- Deja de hacer eso – Le dijo indiferentemente.

- D-debemos hablar – Dijo algo intimidada por su actitud.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto hastiado.

- ¿N-no te has dado cuenta como pasas tus días? – Cuestiono incrédula.

- Con una fan loca en mi apartamento – Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño fruncido. El termino fan loca había dejado a Hinata confundida pero volvió en si y hablo.

- E-empezamos mal, Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga y ¿tú? – Pregunto sonrojadísima.

- Hmp, Yo … - No sabia que decir, no recordaba su nombre busco por la habitación algún indicio de cual era su nombre, logro ver una pequeña placa que decía " Con cariño para mi mejor amigo Sasuke". – Sasuke, ese es mi nombre – Digo algo inseguro de sus palabras.

* * *

**Nota Autor:** Me atrase un día, ayer estaba terminando de leer Eclipse y quede terriblemente deprimida por mi pobre Jacob Black, se que a casi todas les gusta Edward pero a mi no, ja!, soy algo rara, bueno espero que este capi les guste y nos vemos el proximo fin de semana. 

Pd: Respuesta a un review, en algún momento llegara el amor, no pronto pero en algún momento. Lo prometo.

Pd2: Si dije que iban a ser 3 capitulos, pero si no sean dado cuenta, los estoy cortando.


	4. Volumen III Vivo

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**VolumenIII: " Vivo"**

- Lo leíste de esa placa – Aseguro vivazmente Hinata.

- ¿Crees que no se mi propio nombre? – Pregunto con una ceja visiblemente alzada.

- O-ok , ¿ C-cuando fue la última vez que recuerdas haber hablado con alguien que no sea yo? – Se acerco un poco a Sasuke tratando de no asustarlo.

- Hmp , el otro día – Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

- ¿ Y q-qué haces cuando no estás aquí? – Ahora era ella la que preguntaba cosas incomodas.

- Muchas cosas – Soltó escuetamente.

- H-hablemos claro Sasu – Le dijo de la manera mas cariñosa que pudo.

- No me llames Sasu , no soy un crió - Le espeto con un mínimo y casi imperceptible rubor. – Me llamo Sasuke – Le dijo con la cabeza en alto aunque dudando en su interior por el nombre.

- L-lo acabas de pensar – Le dijo con una cara de astucia. - ¿T-te ha pasado algo dramático últimamente? – Pregunto con una leve idea de lo que ahí estaba pasado.

- ¿ De que hablas? - Cuestiono acercando se un a ella.

- Emm, n-no lo sé. Algo como m-mor-rir – Dijo tartamudeando al sacar tan terrible resolución.

- Estas demente – Le dijo totalmente ofendido.

- S-solo p-piénsalo – Le rogó. 

- Será mejor que te vayas ya – Le ordeno tomándole el hombro pero fue en vano ya que su nívea mano pasó fantasmalmente por el hombro de la mujer.

- L-lo vez, y-yo solo trato de que pienses en esa opción – Susurro algo sonrojada por la cercanía.

- No estoy muerto – Le aseguro.

- Y-yo solo quiero ayudarte, ¿ N-no vez la luz? – Le pregunto inocentemente para desvarió del pobre Sasuke.

- No estoy muerto – Repitió – Creo que lo notaría si lo estuviese – Le dijo tratado de mantener la calma.

- M-mira – Susurro señalándolo con un semblante un asustado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito mirándose por primera vez, estaba literalmente atravesando la mesa. 

- E-estas muerto – Le dijo con una cara de tristeza.

- Deja de decir eso – Dijo acercándose a ella toscamente y "tomándola" por los hombros.

- D-deténgase – Le dijo algo incomoda al ser traspasada.

- Quiero que te vayas – Le ordeno bruscamente mientras arrinconaba mas a la morena a una pared cercana, pero calculo erróneamente y traspaso a la asustada Hinata cayendo del edificio al traspasar la pared.

- Uff – Suspiro cerrado los ojos la chica. Pero al abrirlo Sasuke estaba con esa pose de chico malo mirándola de mala gana.

- Yo no me iré, así que será mejor que tu lo hagas – Dijo severamente.

- N-no me iré – Le respondió con determinación en su opalinos ojos.

* * *

Una terrible semana para Hinata, el espíritu de malhumorado hombre, ahora llamado Sasuke la había estado molestando y hostigado cada día y a cada hora, no la había dejado ver televisión , había insinuado que patética era su vida tras verla llorar al terminar de ver una película romántica, entre muchas cosas mas que había echo el desagradable hombre.

Estaba totalmente cansada de él, ella era una persona amable y buena, de un gran corazón pero el arisco moreno la había sacado de quicio, había llamado al Padre Hidan para que hiciera un exorcismo en nombre de su Dios Jashin, pero había sido una perdida de tiempo y para gran agrado del moreno un chiste, ni siquiera le había acertado con el agua vendita a Sasuke, después había traído al "Gran Gai" y su pupilo Rock Lee, para que según ellos hicieran una algo con el espíritu, pero solo habían hablado sobre la juventud y algo que deberían liberar los chakras de la habitación, pero también había sido un fracaso, sin contar que había traído a unos farsantes que se hacían pasar por los cazafantasmas, un rubio gruñón y un moreno hiperactivo e infantil, los cuales solo habían discutido todo el rato sobre que hacer con el fantasma. Su última esperanza yacía ahora sobre el sillón de la sala.

- ¿S-solo te quedaras sentada ahí? – Le cuestiono Hinata a mujer que estaba sentada en su sillón. 

- Me estoy tomando un momento, tranquila – Le respondió Kurenai.

- Córtala con esto, tampoco puede verme -. Le dijo el moreno que estaba al lado de Hinata inspeccionando a la mujer. – Por alguna razón sólo tú puedes – Dijo mirándola causando un sonrojo a Hinata.

- Hay algo, una presencia – Les interrumpió Kurenai.

- Que original – Dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.

- Es realmente hostil – Aseguro mirando a Hinata, la cual permanecía algo nerviosa.- Quiere que te vayas – Le dijo.

- No es tan mala – Concluyo el moreno con una sonrisa torcida. 

- Deberías mudarte Hinata – Le aconsejo.

- ¿D-debo mudarme? – Pregunto triste.

- Yo lo haría – Le respondió tratando de convencer a Hinata.

- Tiene razón – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

- N-no t-tengo donde ir, n-no lo haré – Susurro bajando apenada la cabeza y jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

- ¿No lo sientes? – Pregunto Kurenai curiosa.- Hay como un espíritu que atraviesa tu cuerpo - 

- Esta señora tiene un don – Dijo el moreno.

- N-no me mudare – Le aseguro con convicción.

- Hinata, este lugar no es tan bueno – Dijo Kurenai mirando el apartamento con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Claro que si! – Gritaron al unísono Hinata y Sasuke.

- Tiene muy linda vista – Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y sin mirar a Sasuke.

- ¿Quien se cree esta mujer?, es un buen apartamento – Hablo para si Sasuke.

- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras, pero yo te lo advertí – Regaño a Hinata.

- G-gracias – Le susurro la morena junto a una pequeña reverencia.

- Tengo algo de sed, ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua? – Le pregunto.

- ¡Oh! Claro, acompáñeme a la cocina – Le respondió.

Caminaron a la cocina en silencio seguidas por Sasuke y le entrego un vaso de agua a su invitada y espero hasta que terminara para poder hablarle.

- N-no puedo mudarme, no le puedes decir que se vaya, no quiere aceptar que esta muerto, ¿No puedes hacer algo? – Le rogó con cara afligida.

- Hmp, cuatas veces te lo diré, no estoy muerto mujer – Le dijo enojado.

- N-ni siquiera tomas esa opción – Le respondió. 

- No lo estoy y punto – Dijo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y contando hasta 10.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundida Kurenai.

- Es tan testarudo, no acepta la verdad – Dijo molesta Hinata. 

- ¿Crees que a mi me gusta esto?, ¿Que esto es fácil para mi? – Le pregunto alzado la voz.

- Sabes que Hinata, no puedo ayudarte, es el fantasma más vivo que he tratado en mi vida, no se irá- Le dijo resignada.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? – Pregunto rogándole a Dios que no fuera lo que ella se imaginaba.

- Concuerdo con el. No esta muerto – Dijo para mala suerte de Hinata. Mientras que Sasuke solo atinaba a sonreír con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Relájate, debes hacer esto – Dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus manos – Tú aura es lo más oscuro que he visto, en serio – Aseguro.- Es como si viviera en ti, debes dejarlo ir – Le aconsejo con una triste sonrisa 

- P-pero si el no quiere irse – Le corrigió.

- No el fantasma, hablo del otro, él que guardas aquí – Dijo tocando donde estaba su corazón. – Es lo que verdaderamente te acecha – Aseguro.

- Y-yo … no quiero hablar de eso – Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- Ahora lo entiendo, te botaron, por eso pasas todo el día llorando – Saco conclusiones Sasuke.

- N-no – Susurro débilmente mientras se apretaba el pecho.

- ¿ Él te boto y no lo soportas? – Le pregunto arrogante. 

- N-no sabes de que hablas, no sigas – Dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus ojos y salía corriendo de la cocina.

- Por favor Hinata, vuelve – Llamo en vano Kurenai – Oye fantasma, deberías mostrar un poco de respeto con los muertos – Le regaño al aire visiblemente enojada mientras salía del departamento y dejaba a un shockeado Sasuke en la cocina.

**Fin Volumen III**

* * *

**Nota Autor:** Domingo xD, No sé porque siempre dejo esto para el domingo, el viernes me da flojera y el sabado tengo tantas cosas que hacer,

espero que este capi no las decepcione!, Nos vemos.


	5. Volumen IV Gaara

****

Resumen:

Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen IV: " Gaara "**

La culpa invadió por todo su ser, no había sido realmente su intención la de herir a Hinata, pero es que estaba tan enojado y frustrado por lo que le estaba pasando, él solo se había descargado como siempre en Hinata, camino en silencio hasta donde suponía que se encontraba la herida mujer, la vio ahí, parada en la terraza mirando con sus ojitos tristes el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad de Konoha.

- Hinata – La llamo tratando de captar su atención. – Lo siento – La disculpa se agolpo en su garganta y salio torpemente de su boca. – Se que no te conozco muy bien - Trato te excusarse, pero Hinata permanecía ahí, impasible, triste y ausente. – Siempre me ha gustado la terraza, puedes poner un jardín entero aquí, a mi madre le gustaban mucho las flores. – Le confeso tratando de cambiar el tema, Hinata solo se volteo y lo miro con unos ojos melancólicos – Hmp, Yo... Lo siento de veras, la mayoría de la gente hablan cuando tienen un problema – Le recomendó tratando ser mas considerado con ella.

- Y-yo no quie-ero hablar de eso – Susurro mientras que desviaba su mirada.

- Te hará bien, pero es cosa tuya – Le respondió resignado. Ser considerado no era de mucha ayuda.- ¿De quién se trata? –

- Se llama Gaara – Dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que todo el amor y ternura posible corría por el nombre dicho.

- ¿Quién es Gaara? – Le pregunto.

- Mi marido – Una pequeña lágrima se resbaló por la comisura de sus ojos mientras que Hinata huía de la terraza y entraba nuevamente al departamento dejando a Sasuke sin palabras.

* * *

Caminaba apresuradamente, no se había abierto con nadie respecto a Gaara y no lo haría con Sasuke, ni con nadie, solo le traería mas dolor, llego hasta un bar que era frecuentado por su amiga y cuñada Temari, sentada como siempre en un rincón del bar con sus amigos, iba abrir la puerta pero una nívea mano la detuvo con un gesto de stop mientras que la masculina voz hablaba.

- Esto no te ayudara – Le advirtió con voz pesada. Se notaba que estaba molesto por alguna razón.

- N-no te metas – Abrió la puerta seguida por Sasuke y se dirigió donde estaba Temari.

- ¡Hinata! , que bueno que hayas venido – La abrazo cariñosamente.

- S-si, era hora que saliera del apartamento – Le confeso apenada.

- Mira estos son Pein, Sasori y Kakuzu, son unos amigos míos – Los presento mientras que los chicos la saludaban.

Hablaron durante un rato los cuatro, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Hinata se quedo aislada de los otros 2, y solo hablando con Sasori, la conversación era agradable, muy entretenida, aunque Sasori era un poco lanzado para su gusto, notaba un gran interés por ella, pero todos su esfuerzos serian en vano, en una esquina podía ver la fantasmal imagen de Sasuke enojado, llevaba todo el tiempo ahí, no había dicho ni una sola palabra solo se limitaba a mirarla como si la fuera a matar.

Llevaba unas cuantas copas, no era usual en ella beber pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, Sasori le había ofrecido llevarla a su departamento, estaba esperándola afuera, fue a buscar la cartera que traía consigo y se encontró con el moreno.

- No es bueno lo que estas haciendo – Le aconsejo aún con el ceño fruncido, parecía soldado en su frente.

- Q-que sabes tú – Le contradijo.

- ¿A Gaara le gustaría esto? – Había dado en el clavo.

- N-no – Susurro. El recuerdo del pelirrojo le había taladrado el corazón.

- Vamonos entonces –

- Si – Volvía a susurrar-

Se despidió de Sasori amablemente, y salio seguida de Sasuke hacia un parque cercano sin decir ninguna palabra.

- ¿P-porque sigues aquí? – Pregunto tímidamente la morena.

- No tengo idea – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Aaah – Soltó escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué eres la única que puede verme? – Pregunto confuso.

- N-no lo sé – Suspiro.

- Hmp, cuando no estoy contigo es como si no existiera – Le confeso un poco apenado.- A lo mejor si estoy muerto – Concluyo cansinamente.

- N-no te rindas Sasuke, s-siento haber dicho que estabas muerto – Sonrió tratando de animarlo.

- No recuerdo quien soy, eso es patético – Se auto insulto. – No sé ni como morí, trato de pensar y recordar pero no puedo – continuo.

- ¡Oh! , Y-yo te puedo ayudar si quieres – Le ofreció amablemente.

- Eso estaría bien – Le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba.

Sin duda mañana seria un día muy largo.

**Fin Volumen IV**

* * *

**Nota Autor**: Viernes! , Hoy es un gran día , tengo muchas cosas que hacer el domingo haci que la subi hoy un poco corto, pero asi me quedo dividido el fic entero.

Espero que les guste.

Pd: La escena del bar la cambie totalmente, para los que esperaban un apego total a la pelicula, lo siento mucho.


	6. Volumen V Buscando

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Aclaración: **Ahora que el personaje de Sasuke empezara a Interactuar con mas personas, debere aclarar que lo que el dice estara en cursiva, y que solo lo puede oir Hinata, para todos los demas el no exite. Si alguien mas lo llegara a ver les avisare en el momento.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen ****V: " Buscando "**

Lo primero que hicieron al día siguiente fue empezar por preguntarles a los vecinos acercada de Sasuke, minima fue la información que le dieron, al parecer lo único que ponían recalcar era que era solitario y no se dejaba ver mucho. Caminaron hacia la última puerta que les faltaba, Hinata golpeo suavemente la puerta mientras Sasuke se mostraba sumamente fastidiado.

- _No sé porque hacemos esto_ – Dijo molesto, era una perdida de tiempo según él.

- S-solo falta este departamento – Le consoló con una sonrisa forzada.

- _Hmp, esta bien_ – Accedió no muy convencido.

- Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – Saludo y abrió la puerta un hombre alto, ojos negros al igual que su pelo, muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que en su rostro surcaba una sonrisa.

- _Hmp, parece alguien normal, a lo mejor éramos amigos _– Supuso Sasuke.

- H-hola mi n-nombre es Hinata, la nueva inquilina –

- Mucho gusto, soy Sai, entra – Le invito con una sonrisa, mientras que el moreno solo bufaba.

- _Entra_ – Le susurro Sasuke al oído.

- E-eee-to no, s-solo quiero preguntar algo – Le contradijo Hinata a la vez que su rostro se tornaba de un visible rojo carmín.

- _Entra_ – Le volvió a sugerir Sasuke.

- E-en apartamento de arriba, v-vivía un chico …. – Trato de hablar Hinata.

- Hum, parece que vivía alguien ahí – Le respondió mientras se agitaba el pelo. – Pero no tenía vida social, era un bicho raro – Continúo.

- _No éramos amigos, hmp._ – Gruño molesto Sasuke.

- Parece que era de esos tipos que se encierran frente al computador – Siguió hablando Sai aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

- _Vámonos, es un idiota_ – Le ordeno a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh! G-gracias de todos modos – Le agradeció amable Hinata mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su apartamento, pero Sai volvió a hablar.

- Espera – Río desvergonzado – Tengo un problema con… mi computador – Hablo Sai.

- _Debe estar bromeando_ – Dijo Sasuke molesto.

- ¿Qué? – Le susurro Hinata a Sasuke mientras posaba su mirada en Sai que sonreía tontamente.

- _Quiere que entres_ – Le dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Etto-o, puedes probar llamando al servicio técnico – Le respondió a Sai, mientras los colores subían nuevamente hacia su rostro.

- O me puedes ayudar mientras almorzamos – Le sugirió mientras una sonrisa coqueta surcaba su rostro.

- _Sin preliminares. Increíble_ – Soltó Sasuke sarcásticamente.

- Amm, me g-gustaría a-ayudarte p-ero estoy un poco apurada – Se disculpo Hinata.

- Pero podemos servirnos el postre – Le dijo descaradamente.

-_ Acabo de vomitar en mi boca_ – Comento Sasuke asqueado.

- Uhm, u-u-un gusto en c-conocerte Sai – Se despidió Hinata con la mano mientras se retiraba rápidamente de ahí.

- Para mi también Hinata, nos vemos – Se alcanzo a despedir de la silueta de Hinata.

Camino, mejor dicho corrió hacia su departamento, eso había sido muy incomodo, y los comentarios poco adecuados de Sasuke no ayudaban en nada.

- _Que descarado, acaso no tiene orgullo_ – Desde que se habían alejado del departamento de Sai, Sasuke había empezado con un discurso de cuan ruin, y poco honesto era el moreno.

- N-no v-vienes m-mas conmigo – Le regaño enojada Hinata.

- _¿Por qué?_ – Le cuestiono enojado también.

- P-pasas hablando me desconcentras – Le encaro.

- _Eso no tiene nada que ver_ – Se defendió el morocho.

- Si tiene mucho que ver, ¡Oh! Se me quedo la llave adentro – Dijo al llegar frente a su puerta.

- _Hay una debajo de extintor_ – Señalo Sasuke mientras su dedo apuntaba al extintor que estaba en la esquina de edificio.

* * *

Entraron en silencio, cada uno meditando con sus pensamientos, duraron unos 2 minutos hasta que Sasuke hablo.

-_ Eso fue una perdida de tiempo _– Le regaño a Hinata, la idea había sido de ella.

- No nos podemos rendir – Le animo ella.

_- No hay nada más que hacer, ¿Segura que fuimos a todas las casas?_ – Le pregunto con un deje de resignación.

- Si – Susurro Hinata mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba un agua mineral en botella de vidrio.

- _En el segundo de abajo_ – Le señalo Sasuke al ver como la opalina buscaba un abrelatas en el mueble de la cocina.

- Mira que encontré – Le sonrío a Sasuke mientras agitaba un papel amarillo en su nívea mano y otro color blanco.- Tiene un dirección y el otro parece ser de un local.

- _Déjame ver_ – Camino hacia la sonriente Hinata y fijo en su vista en los papeles que tenia, efectivamente eran unas pistas.

- Hum, ¿Eso es un 5 o un 6? – Pregunto tímidamente Hinata un poco sonrojada por la cercanía de Sasuke.

- _Hmp, un 5_ – Respondió serio.

- Ves, todavía hay esperanza – Comento feliz Hinata.

- _Si_ – Le secundo el moreno mientras casi sonreía.

* * *

Después de que Hinata almorzara se dirigieron a la hacia el local estipulado en la boleta, era un local de armas antiguas, un caballero alto, de pelo oscuro, tez morena y una barba corta, que fumaba un puro, estaba sentado detrás del mostrador mientras ojeaba una revista.

- Buenas tardes – Saludo cortésmente Hinata. El caballero alzo su mirada hacia ella y dejo la revista de lado.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – Pregunto igualmente cortes.

- E-et-to, quisiera saber sobre esta boleta – Se la entrego.

- Ah, me acuerdo de este señor – Le contesto para dicha de Hinata y Sasuke. – Lo trataba bien, porque pagaba muy bien – Le comento sonriendo.

- _Hum, me acuerdo, cobraba muy caro _– Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

- ¿Recuerda algo mas de él?, e-es importante – Le urgió la morena.

- Mas que un hombre parecía un pequeño huraño – Comento divertido el hombre.

- _¿Un pequeño huraño?_ – Cuestiono Sasuke muy enojado mientras Hinata soltaba una pequeña risita.

- Parecía que no tenía sexo, se veía muy solitario – Continuo divertido.

- _Hmp, no necesito un análisis psicológico, pregúntale por el maldito recibo_ – Le ordeno molesto por las ocurrencias del hombre y se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿Puedo retirar lo del recibo? – Pregunto tímida.

- No, lo siento, la katana que él ordeno fue vendida a otra persona, se demoro mucho en retirarla – Se disculpo.

- _¡¿Qué?!_ – Grito molesto Sasuke –_ ¡Ya le había pagado, como pudo venderla! ¡Arg!_ –

- Vámonos Sasuke, solo es una katana, sshhh… - Le callo Hinata un poco avergonzada.

- _¡No!_ – Le contradijo.

- ¡Sh! Vamos – Le dijo saliendo del local seguida del espectral Sasuke mientras que el hombre del mostrador la veía con una ceja alzada al ver como ella hablaba sola.

* * *

Después del incidente decidieron ir a la dirección del otro papel, el auto de Hinata, un Peugeot 207 CC, un poco inadecuado para ella, se demoro solo unos pocos minutos en llegar, llegaron hacia unos suburbios fuera de la ciudad de Konoha.

- E-esta es, 405, ¿Te parece familiar? – Le pregunto la chica cuando se bajo del auto.

- No – Le respondió el moreno mirando fijamente la casa frente suyo.

- ¡Oh!, ok – Suspiro Hinata, camino hacia la puerta y toco el timbre, al poco rato una mujer, cabello morado, amarrado en un desordenado moño con pelos parados en la parte posterior y una mirada insolente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto agresivamente.

- Oh, q-quisiera s-saber s-si u-usted ¿Conoce a-aun hombre alto, moreno, pálido? – Le pregunto nerviosa.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Te contrato mi marido? – Le pregunto mordaz.

- N-no – Susurro mientras miraba a Sasuke que estaba al lado suyo.

- ¿Amor? – Pregunto una voz dentro de la casa.

- Ven mas tarde, ahí hablaremos – Le dijo a Hinata mientras se tronaba los dedos como amenaza y entraba a la casa.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el auto, la morena permanecía en shock, mientras Sasuke se negaba a aceptar lo que el acontecimiento había sugerido.

- _¿No crees que sea verdad?, yo no soy un rompe hogares_ – Le dijo a Hinata un poco desconcertado.

- No lo creo Sasu – Le respondió, mientras sonreía.

- _¡No me llames así!_ – Grito enojado.

- Esta bien, no te pongas así – Trato de tranquilizarlo.

- _Hmp, vámonos mejor, estar aquí me enferma_ – Dijo enojado mientras entraba al auto.

- De acuerdo – Le contento mientras también se metía auto.

Lo que no sabían era que muy cerca de ahí en la casa numero 406 un peliplateado salía despreocupadamente a recoger el correo.

Sin darse cuenta habían estado muy cerca de saber la verdad, pero de cualquier modo, la verdad esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Fin Volumen V**

* * *

**Notas Autor:** He aquí la continuación, se que me demorado mucho, pero aunque no es excusa, tengo todas las historias continuadas hasta la mitad, solo me falta un poco para terminarlas, pero he estado tan atareada con las cosas del liceo y mas, espero que me perdonen, y les guste este capitulo.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Generalmente no hago esto pero ya que voy a responder uno en particular que me hace sentir la necesitad de responderlo, seria injusto responderle solo a esa persona, asi que le respondere a todos los que dejaron un review en el anterior capitulo.

saleidi: Siento mucho que encuentres que mi fic esta feo, no hay porque disculparse cada uno tiene derecho a dar su opinión, pero me gustaría que me dieras las razones de porque encuentras que esta feo, me gusta aprender de mis errores y si me dices el porque, yo podré corregirlo. Saludos.

Tenchi-Uchiha: Siento mucho si esperaste el viernes en vano, pero yo creo que me enteras al saber que si por mi fuera yo pasaría actualizando, pero el tiempo no me favorece, si Sasuke tiende a ser un celoso, espero que este capitulo aminore la decepción y que te guste.

helenhr: Me pone feliz que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias.

Saya-Winry: Lo medite mucho y en verdad quedaba muy OoC si hacia lo de la película, aunque no seas fan del SasuHina, me alegra que mi fic te guste.

DarkAmy-chan: Si, se hubiera visto muy raro, daria otra índole si Sasuke se hubiera medito en su cuerpo, además de haber echo que Hinata hiciera tonterías. Me alegro que te guste. ¡Saludos!

Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga: Me emociona que digas que esta bueno, nada mejor para un escritor que a alguien le agrade su trabajo.

babu buba: Te la recomiendo, la película es muy linda, además de su humor romántico y todo al final te deja algo.

Bueno, nos vemos, y espero sus reviews.


	7. Volumen VI Encontrado

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Aclaración: **Ahora que el personaje de Sasuke empezara a Interactuar con mas personas, debere aclarar que lo que el dice estara en cursiva, y que solo lo puede oir Hinata, para todos los demas el no exite. Si alguien mas lo llegara a ver les avisare en el momento.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen ****VI: "Encontrado"**

Una tarde preciosa en el parque central de Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y las familias parecían refulgir en felicidad, después de la conversación en aquella casa, Sasuke y Hinata habían decidido pasear por el parque para relajar la mente.

- No es propio de mí meterme con mujeres casadas, no lo entiendo – Alego el Uchiha mientras caminaba al lado de la ojiplateada.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?, s-se supone que no rr-recuerdas nada – Le contradijo la chica divertida por la situación.

- Ese no es el caso, aunque no recuerde nada, creo saber cual era mi personalidad – Comento huraño.

- S-si t-tú lo dices – Concordó la morena mientras cruzaban la calle dejando detrás el hermoso parque.

- Siento algo – Susurro de repente Sasuke, sus ojos se fijaron en un viejo restaurante con el nombre Ichiraku en resaltantes letras de color naranjo.

- ¿Lo reconoces? – Pregunto confusa Hinata, a la vez que se apoyaba para ver el interior del local.

- Si, entremos – Anuncio decidido el moreno mientras cruzaba espectralmente la puerta.

- Esta bien – Dijo mas para si misma la morena antes de entrar y fijar su vista en Sasuke que observaba el lugar.

- Es Ichiraku, me encanta este restaurante - Susurro Sasuke.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Venias aquí? – Pregunto Hinata un poco ilusionada.

- No, en realidad no. Recuerdo mirar por la ventana y desear comer aquí, junto a mis amigos – Menciono con un dejo de tristeza el chico.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto cuidadosa la morena.

- Quería, pero solo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad, en cierto modo tienes razón sobre mí – Concluyo.

- Señorita, ¿En que puedo ayudarla? – Pregunto el recepcionista, mientras miraba inquisitivamente a Hinata.

- _Vamos _– Le apresuro Sasuke ya saliendo del local.

- No, gracias – Le dijo amablemente mientras se daba la vuelta.

Caminaron a paso lento hacia la puerta pero un ruido en la parte posterior del local les llamo la atención a los dos, un hombre joven se había desmayado llevándose consigo a un mesero, había caído ruidosamente al suelo, varias personas se habían reunido en circulo a su alrededor, tratando de ayudar, y saber que le paso, pero nadie tenia los conocimientos necesarios.

- ¿Hay algún doctor aquí? – Pregunto el recepcionista con voz angustiada.

- _El pecho_ – Susurro Sasuke después del shock momentáneo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto asustada Hinata. Sus manos aun permanecían pegadas a su boca en forma de sorpresa.

- _Anda, y pálpale el pecho _– Le respondió el moreno con determinación.

- ¿Cómo hago eso? – Pregunto mas asustada.

- _Sólo hazlo_ – Le ordeno con voz autoritaria.

- P-permiso, yo-o, necesito s-sentir s-su pecho – Le decía la morena a las personas mientras se abría paso. Se acerco al cuerpo del hombre y se arrodillo a su lado.

- _¿Sientes su respiración?_ – Le pregunto el Uchiha al odio.

- Emm, n-no, pero cuando presiono si – Le dijo mientras tocaba con sus finos dedos el torso de hombre.

- ¿Qué hace? – Le pregunto el recepcionista alzando una ceja.

- _¿Pero lo sientes?_ – Le pregunto el moreno analizando la situación.

- E-eso creo – Murmuro Hinata.

- ¿Qué cree? – Pregunto el recepcionista que había escuchado el murmuro de la morena.

- Pide un cuchillo afilado y una botella de vodka – Le ordeno el moreno.

- Ettto, necesito hum, un cuchillo afilado y… una botella de vodka – Pidió la Hyuuga un poco indecisa.

- ¡Ayame! – Grito el recepcionista a una chica detrás de la banca que hablaba por teléfono.

- Ya va – Le grito devuelta.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Le pregunto el hombre a Hinata cuando volvió su vista a ella.

- Es una tensión en el neumotórax – Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata.

- U-una tensión en el n-neumotórax – Le respondió a su vez al hombre Hinata.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto confundido.

- _El aire se escapa de los pulmones al pecho –_ Respondió al instante Sasuke, y fue reproducido a su vez por Hinata.

- Ábrele la camisa – Le ordeno el moreno a Hinata. La cual lo hizo mientras sus dedos temblaban ligeramente.

- _Hay un fallo en la cavidad del pulmón, sino sale el aire, comprimirá el resto de los órganos_ – Le informo el Uchiha a la chica. – _Pálpale el pecho de nuevo, debajo de las costillas _- Le indico a la chica, la cual asintió al sentir el aire comprimido. _– Ahora échale vodka encima_ - La chica lo hizo sin chistar – _Está bien, coge el cuchillo_ – Le dijo, Hinata solo atino a verle con los ojos llenos de pánico.

- ¿Po-podrían alejarse un poco? – Pidió temerosa la morena a la gente que aun permanecía a su alrededor mirándola. - ¿Qué hago con el cuchillo? – Le pregunto al moreno.

- Hacer una incisión – Le respondió él.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto mientras soltaba un inmenso suspiro y por sus ojos pasaba la determinación.

-_ Haz una pequeña incisión para que salga el aire _– Le indico Sasuke mientras sonreía disimuladamente por la determinación de la Hyuuga. Hinata coloco el cuchillo junto donde habían estados sus níveos dedos y presiono con delicadeza mientras la carne se rasgaba dejando ver el interior. – _Coloca la tapa del vodka para que escape el aire_ – Le dijo, la chica tomo la tapa y la coloco en la herido recientemente echa, un sonido suave se escucho mientras el pecho del hombre volvía a moverse al compás de su respiración.

- Uff – Suspiro tranquila la morena mientras con la manga de su blusa secaba el sudor de su frente.

- Soy un medico – Dijo Sasuke ilusionado.

- Si, lo eres – Le sonrío Hinata mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus jeans.

- Muchas gracias señorita – Le agradeció el recepcionista a Hinata mientras tomaba las manos de ella y las besaba.

- Pregúntale cual es el hospital mas cercano – Le ordeno el moreno mordaz.

- Disculpe, ¿Cuál es el hospital mas cercano? – Le pregunto tímidamente mientras retiraba sus manos incomoda.

- El Konoha, esta a unas 5 cuadras – Le respondió.

- Gracias – Le dijo la chica mientras salía del restaurante y de todo el bullicio que se había formado.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al hospital, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke quien se alegraba internamente de por fin saber algo mas de él, solo pensaba en que algo bueno hacia por su vida, siendo medico. Y Hinata, ella solo estaba feliz de ver al moreno en mejor estado, y claro, aun permanecía un poco asombrada por haber echo lo que hizo en el restaurante.

* * *

- Hablas de Sasuke Uchiha – Le respondió la enfermera en informaciones, a la cual Hinata le había preguntado por el moreno. La enfermera pelirroja y con lentes oscuros, la miro molesta.

- Si, hablo de él – Le aseguro, mientras no se asustaba por la penetrante mirada de ella.

- El Doctor Uchiha no está activo en estos momentos – Le dijo entre dientes. – Pero déjame buscarte a alguien para que hables – Le dijo mientras una sonrisa surcaba maligna surcaba su rostro.

- _La molesta de Karin_ – Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata quien miraba como la enfermera tomaba el teléfono.

- ¿La reconoces? – Le pregunto curiosa.

- _Reconozco a la mayoría que anda por aquí_ – Le respondió él.

- Disculpa, Señora, vaya al cuarto piso, a la central de enfermeras, alguien la espera ahí – Dijo una voz sumamente molesta.

Subieron en silencio por el ascensor. Hinata se encontraba nerviosa por saber por fin que había pasado con el moreno. Mientras que él, solo se imaginaba lo peor.

- _Mierda_ – Susurro Sasuke – _Es mi tutor_ – Dijo desconcertando a Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el hombre.

- ¿Srta. Hyuuga? – Le pregunto el hombre.

- S-si, soy yo – Respondió la Hyuuga mientras acercaba su mano para estrecharla con el hombre, pero el solo la tomo y la beso suavemente.

- Kakashi, un gusto – Saludo a la chica. - ¿Estaba preguntando por Sasuke Uchiha? – Su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno totalmente serio.

- S-si, ¿Me puede decir que le pasó? – Pregunto temerosa.

- Necesito saber que relación tenia con él primero – Le respondió pícaro.

- _Dile que eras mi prometida_ – Le susurro el moreno al oído.

- Y-yo, era su prometida – Los colores subieron rápidamente por su cara.

- ¿Enserio? – Una risa escapo de la boca del peliplateado mientras con una mano agitaba su pelo.

- Si-i ¿Por qué se ríe? – Pregunta la chica mientras veia de reojo como Sasuke refunfuñaba algunas cosas.

- Bueno, la vida de Sasuke era este hospital, era un total amargado, me sorprende que haya tenido prometida, a lo mejor por eso nunca acepto a algunas de sus fans – Le respondió.

- Oh, Hum, es un compromiso arreglado, por nuestras familias – Dijo Hinata casi automáticamente.

- ¿Todavía hacen eso los Hyuugas? – Pregunto con la ceja alzada.

- Si – Respondió ella con tristeza mientras Sasuke alzaba la ceja.

- Entonces, ¿No sabes del accidente? – Su semblante cambio de nuevo, a uno totalmente triste.

- N-no, Sali de viaje a Suna por unos cuantos días – Técnicamente era verdad, pero no en el caso.

- _Accidente_ – Susurro con entendimiento Sasuke, por su mente pasaron todas las imágenes que el había olvidado – _Lo recuerdo Hina, fue horrible _– Le dijo.

- Fue hace tres meses… - Comenzó a narrar Kakashi a Hinata. Sasuke se desconecto completamente de la conversación, cerro sus ojos mientras dirigía su mirada al techo, apoyo su mano derecha en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, y lo sintió. Apenas, pero así fue, como por arte místico, sus pasos apresurados lo llevaron a una sala blanca, con algunas flores, y fotos, lo que mas le sorprendió, es que ahí, en una cama blanca, yacía nada mas y nada menos que su cuerpo.

**Fin Volumen VI**

* * *

**Notas Autor:** Que he de decir, no estoy muerta. Bueno no realmente. Lo siento por la demora. Otra cosa, en la escena del restaurante, para los que han visto la pelicula, no la hize tan igual, porque, si lo analizamos, yo creo que Hinata es mas eficiente. Bueno espero que les guste. Nos vemos.


	8. Volumen VII C&D

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen ****VII: "Conexión y Desconexión"**

Sasuke miro estupefacto la figura yacente en aquella cama, era él, nadie más que el mismo. Se miro con incomprensión, como era posible que estuviera en dos lugares a la vez, mantuvo su mirada en la cama hasta que un ruido sordo se oyó proveniente de la puerta.

- E-s-Estabas como volando – Fue lo primero que escucho Sasuke por parte de la ojiblanca. La chica lo miro por unos segundos para después fijar sus ojos en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama, él de Sasuke - Oh por Dios, eres tú – La chica llevo sus manos a su boca en señal de asombro. – Eres realmente tú – La Hyuuga camino temblorosa hasta la orilla de la cama donde se acerco a mirar de cerca al chico.

- Si, soy yo – Fue lo único que murmuro el aturdido chico.

- ¿N-No lo ves? – Susurro emocionada – Estas vivo.

- Eso no importa Hinata – La voz del chico fue sombría y monocorde – Estoy en un coma persistente, no hay remedio – Concluyo.

- N-no digas eso, t-tiene que haber una forma – La esperanza tiño la voz de la chica.

- No sé, quizás – Murmuro desanimado el chico.

- Y-y... ¿Si tratamos de conectar tu cuerpo con tu hum… e-espíritu? – El moreno medito las palabras de la chica.

- Creo que es posible – Se acerco con cuidado hacia su cuerpo y se recostó sobre él, hasta fundirse.

- C-concéntrate – Le aconsejo la chica.

- No funciona, es una perdida de tiempo – Dijo levantándose, por alguna razón su cuerpo no se adhería a su espíritu – Ya no estoy conectado a este cuerpo –

- T-tratemos otra cosa, d-date la vuelta por f-favor – Le pidió, Sasuke le hizo caso y se volteo, la pequeña Hyuuga acerco sus sonrosados labios a la mejilla de él y le beso.

- ¿Me haz besado la mejilla? – Sasuke se dio vuelta y le sonrió arrogante – Al parecer si estoy conectado a este cuerpo...habrá que esperar – Murmuro confundido.

- Señorita Hinata debo irme a las rondas, y no la puedo dejar aquí sola - Kakashi había entrado en la habitación y miraba apenado a la morena y al inmóvil cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Oh, claro. Solo quiero despedirme – Kakashi salio de la habitación. Dejando solos a los morenos quienes se miraban incómodos.

- ¿Q-que harás a-ahora? – La chica miro por unos segundos al indeciso Uchiha.

- Me quedare aquí, ya haz cumplido tu parte del trato, no te molestare más – Desvío su mirada hacia su cuerpo inerte.

- E-esta b-bien, A-Adiós Sasuke – Susurro la Hyuuga.

- Adiós Hinata – La chica desapareció detrás de la puerta mientras que Sasuke seguía contemplando su trémula imagen. Decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, para ver como seguían las cosas sin él. Llego hasta el centro de enfermeros donde Kakashi y Suigetsu miraban a Hinata abordar en el ascensor.

- Nunca imagine que Sasuke tuviera un romance con alguien tan hermosa y angelical como la señorita Hyuuga – Le comento Kakashi a su acompañante, Sasuke gruño ante tal ofensa.

- Es difícil de admitir pero a lo lejos se ve que son el uno para el otro – Un ligero y casi inexistente rubor surco las mejillas del moreno.

- Me pregunto si Sasuke habrá cerrado el trato – Un rubor pervertido cruzo las mejillas de Kakashi.

- Si, es lo mas seguro – Le respondió Suigetsu. Sasuke solo pudo escuchar como seguían hablando a sus espaldas de una supuesta noche con Hinata, cuan equivocados estaban. El moreno decidió seguir con su recorrido.

Cruzo por la habitación de abastecimientos donde su enfermero Shikamaru Nara se estaba besando con una enfermera rubia de bote, la cual el moreno reconoció como Ino Yamanaka.

- Por eso nunca te encontraba bastardo – Comento Sasuke asqueado al ver a su amigo Shikamaru en tales condiciones. Siguió caminando derecho hasta que se tomo con una oficina conocida, su oficina. Orochimaru descansaba con los pies sobre la mesa, y hablaba por teléfono.

-_Así que te quedaste con mi trabajo maldito bastardo_ – Gruño el moreno.

- Si, no es genial – Le hablo Orochimaru al teléfono.

- _Hay gente muriendo allá afuera mientras tú te regocijas maldita serpiente rastrera_- Le grito mientras salía airadamente de la oficina.

Camino hasta el pasillo donde unas pequeñas voces resonaron alegres y radiantes. Unos pequeños rubios corrieron delante de él y entraron a su habitación, Sasuke los siguió con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- _Hey, no son los pequeños Uzumaki, Kushina y Minato_ – Miro a los pequeños que lo miraban y tocaban su cara, bueno, la de su cuerpo inerte.- ¿Por qué puedo sentir a Hinata y no a ustedes? – Se pregunto al no sentir las pequeñas manos de los infantes.

- Niños, solo yo puedo molestar a Sasuke – Una voz masculina resonó por la habitación, un hombre rubio pero con aspecto juvenil había echo ingreso al cuarto, sus resplandecientes ojos azules se tornaron opacos al ver a su mejor amigo en aquella camilla. – Cuando de dignarás a despertar Sasuke – Murmuro.

_- Si fuera por mí estaría despierto Dobe – _Sasuke gruño por el atrevimiento de su mejor amigo.

- Sabes Sakura esta embarazada de nuevo – Le comento Naruto al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

- _Ustedes parecen conejos_ – Se burlo el moreno tratando de ahogar esa tristeza que se alojaba en su corazón, sus amigos iban para el tercer hijo, y él ni siquiera tenia una pareja estable. Cuan perdedor se oía eso, por un momento en su mente cruzo la idea de que los hijos del con la Hyuuga serian genéticamente perfectos y muy bien parecidos.

- Te juro que esta vez use protector, pero no funciono – Susurro el rubio para que sus hijos no escucharan, parecía excusarse del comentario de su amigo.

- _No te creo_ – Se volvió a burlar el moreno aunque su amigo no lo escuchara. Estaba tan cerca de su amigo pero el ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia, era como si su espíritu solo viviera para la morena, y ella fuera la única que podía hacerlo sentir cosas. Estaba meditando cuando Orochimaru entro en la habitación rompiendo el aura de paz y cariño que había allí.

- Señor Uzumaki – Le llamo al rubio, hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de que el hombre se girara y lo viera – Usted es el representante legal de Sasuke, así que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con usted – Sasuke gruño ante el tono soberbio de la serpiente.

- ¿Pasa algo con Sasuke? – Le pregunto Naruto preocupado.

- Usted sabe que en este hospital apreciamos mucho a Sasuke en especial yo – Mintió Orochimaru- Hemos estado revisando y descubrimos que Sasuke había firmado un documento que decía que en estas circunstancias el deseaba ser desconectado de las maquinas – La cara de Sasuke decayó antes tales palabras.

-_ No lo tomes en cuenta Naruto no me desconectes_ – Le grito el moreno.

- Usted tiene que firmar el permiso antes de que nosotros procedamos con la desconexión – Le aclaro la serpiente al ver la cara confundida del rubio.

- ¿Están seguros de que Sasuke quería ser desconectado? – Naruto no parecía convencido con el documento.

- Estamos más que seguros Señor Uzumaki – Volvio a mentir Orochimaru.

- Lo pensare – Fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de darse vuelta y seguir mirando a su mejor amigo inerte en aquella cama. Orochimaru salio sin aviso de la habitación soltado algunas blasfemias contra el rubio.

- _Naruto no lo hagas_ – Le susurro el moreno en el oído al rubio, para ver si le entraba en la cabeza aunque fuera como una iluminación divina.

- Eres como mi hermano Sasuke, ¿De verdad quieres morir? – Le pregunto al aire.

- _No, quiero vivir, quiero tener la oportunidad de vencer a mi hermano, quiero poder ver a mi heredero nacer y crecer, quiero… quiero saber que se siente poder tocar a Hinata, Naruto no me desconectes_ - Le confeso el moreno.

- Estamos metidos en un gran embrollo – Sasuke sintió la indecisión de su amigo respecto al tema, y le agradeció internamente su testarudez.

* * *

Sin saber nada de lo que ocurría en el hospital la pequeña Hyuuga hacia la entrada a su departamento, el cual se veía tal desolado y poco hogareño en esos momentos, como si algo le faltara, mas dicho alguien.

- Sasuke – Murmuro la morena, como llamándolo, solo se escucho la respiración de la chica – V-vuelvo a e-estar s-sola – Una pequeña lágrima rodó por el ojo de Hinata.

Trato de hacer las cosas comunes, ver alguna película o hacer la cena pero no pudo, en su mente aun vagaba la sensación de sus labios contra la piel del chico, unas rosquillitas se hicieron presente en ella además de su característico rubor, el ruido del timbre la saco de sus ensoñaciones, abrió la puerta con sutileza mientras que la imagen de Sai aparecía.

- Me quede afuera – Fue lo único que le dijo el chico, entro sin preguntar al apartamento de la morena, parecía muy a gusto allí. La morena le entrego el teléfono para que llamara al cerrajero mientras iba por unas sodas, cuando llego al sillón Sai ya había llamado al cerrajero y estaba cómodamente echado en el sofá, la ojiblanca tomo asiento en el sofá individual.

La Hyuuga se levanto ofuscada del sofá, llevaba una hora y media esperando por el cerrajero, Sai hablaba de libros y pinturas con ella, no era que Sai fuera aburrido, pero su presencia en su departamento la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿S-sab-e el c-cerrajero q-q-ue u-usted e-esta aquí? – Le pregunto ya cansada.

- Si claro – Le respondió con una sonrisa – ¿Me puedes decir donde esta el baño? –

- En la primera puerta del pasillo – Le informo la Hyuuga, la figura de Sai se perdió por el departamento - ¿Cómo hago que se vaya? – Se pregunto a si misma.

- Que se vaya ¿Quién? – Le pregunto una voz a la morena.

- ¡Sa-sasuke! - Grito la morena asustada – H-h-umm, V-v-volviste – Susurro contenta.

- Si, ha pasado algo, le han pedido a mi mejor amigo que de el permiso para desconectarme, no pude hacer nada, nadie me escucha mas que tú – Le contó el chico.

- ¿Qué haremos? – La pequeña Hyuuga parecía asustada.

- _Yo creo que... – _La voz de Sai interrumpió al moreno haciendo que este levantara una ceja de forma interrogatorio.

- Hinata, podrías venir por favor – Grito Sai.

- _¿Qué hace ese aquí?_ – Gruño Sasuke.

- D-d-dijo que se había quedado afuera – Sasuke miro ceñudo a la chica.

- _Eres tan inocente, no ves que quiere ser más que un vecino contigo_ – Le reto.

- N-no c-creo – Los colores subieron a las mejillas de la chica.

- _No seas ilusa, estaré en la azotea si es que me necesitas, aunque lo dudo, para eso lo tienes a él _– Y como vino se fue. Hinata permaneció allí inmóvil, camino hasta el pasillo al escuchar de nuevo a Sai llamándola, abrió sus ojos al máximo al ver al chico solo usando una toalla, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el chico la estaba apoyando contra la pared del pasillo, sus labios permanecían peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

Mientras tanto en la azotea Sasuke se arrepentía de haberse rendido tan fácilmente, debía haber impedido que la chica fuera tocada por Sai, quería decirle algunas cosas a la morena, pero bien sabia que el no podría cumplir con ninguna expectativa, estaba mas que dicho que la chica necesitaba un hombre de verdad, real. Se sorprendió de ver a la Hyuuga subir a la azotea y sentarse en el borde junto a él.

-_ ¿Tan rápido?, ¿Es eyaculador precoz?_ – Se burlo.

- N-no h-hice n-nada c-con él – Le confeso, una sensación de alivio surco el "cuerpo" del Uchiha.

- _¿Cuál fue la excusa_? – Un sonrojo surco las mejillas de la chica.

- L-le d-dije que estaba viendo a alguien – Las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

- ¿Enserio? – Le cuestiono.

- S-s-i, y-yo en realidad, n-no he estado con n-adie desde Gaara – La cara de la chica decayo por la pena.

- Hmp – Fue lo único que salio de los labios del chico.

- M-me acuerdo que todo fue tan rápido, e-ese d-día fue como cualquier otro, fuimos a trabajar, almorzamos juntos, fuimos a ver a su hermana, en la noche parecía todo normal, m-me a-acosté m-as t-temprano de lo usual, me d-dolía mucho la cabeza, é-él solo m-me arropo y d-dijo que en la mañana el d-dolor ya n-no estaría, m-e d-dio l-las buenas noches y s-se fue a su e-estudio, a la mañana siguien-te lo encontré en su e-escritorio, n-no p-pude h-hacer na-ada por él, y-ya ss-e había ido, lo ultimo que le dije era que lo amaba – Lagrimas silenciosas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

- Lo siento – Sasuke se sintió impotente al ver llorar a la chica, quería poder consolarla el mismo, pero no podía - ¿Cómo era él? – Un sentimiento de curiosidad lo embargo.

- S-se parecía a ti, era un poco huraño y muy pesado al principio, era amigo de mi primer novio, podría decirse que p-por él t-terminamos – La Hyuuga soltó una risita nerviosa – L-le constaba decir sus sentimientos, e-era m-muy c-celoso pero era una buena p-persona, solo con u-un mal p-pasado – Sasuke se asombro de las similitudes que tenia con el ex marido de la chica.

- Gracias por contarme todo eso – Se sincero el chico.

- D-de n-nada – Se quedaron mirando unos minutos en silencio hasta que la chica hablo – V-ven, te quiero m-mostrar algo – La chica comenzó a caminar mientras que el moreno la seguía divertido

* * *

**Notas Autor: **Me reto a mi misma, ya era hora!. Saludos para todos! y Nos vemos!.


	9. Volumen VIII Ultimátun

**Resumen:** Adaptación de la película del mismo nombre. Historia de amor que pasa las barreras de la muerte. SasuxHina. AU.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, y menos los derechos de la película.

**Just Like Heaven**

**Volumen ****VIII:** Ultimátum

Hinata conducía su auto con parsimonia, a su lado Sasuke se removía inquieto por la serenidad que desprendía la chica. Parecía ajena a los problemas que se les avecinaban, su rostro mostraba una alegría desconcertante. El moreno solo la miraba sin entender nada. La chica permaneció en su burbuja hasta que estaciono el automóvil.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – Pregunto el moreno al reconocer las residencias del complejo Hyuuga Manor.

- Solo quiero mostrarte algo – La chica le sonrío de manera apacible mientras atravesaba las grandes cercas de la mansión.

- Señorita Hinata – Una voz masculina alarmo a Sasuke quien se giro para observar al recién llegado, el hombre, quien poseía una larga cabellera castaña, tenía un asombroso parecido a Hinata, conservando aquel rasgo característico de los Hyuugas, sus ojos descoloridos.

- Neji – Susurro la morena, el nombrado se acerco hacia ella hasta abrazarla.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Sasuke arrugo la nariz al ver como aquel chico veía con amor a la Hyuuga, un amor mayor al de un familiar.

- Nada, solo quería ir a ver el jardín trasero, tú sabes para ver si se mantiene – Los ojos blancos del castaño se abrieron en compresión.

- Entonces no la detengo Señorita, la veré después – Se retiro caminando apresuradamente de vuelta hacia la mansión. La chica comenzó a caminar una vez perdida su silueta.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Pregunto el moreno al ver que la Hyuuga no hablaba por las buenas.

- Mi primo - Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

- ¿Solo tu primo? – La chica lo miro sorprendida.

- Fue mi prometido, Padre quería mantener la sangre pura, como si viviéramos en la época feudal o algo, Gaara se enfrento a él, al final pudimos convencerlo, Neji es quien maneja todo lo realizado a las empresas Hyuuga, Padre murió hace unos meses, se suponía que Gaara tomaría el manejo de la empresa pero también falleció, los negocios no son para mí, así que deje todo a cargo de Neji –

- Entonces, cuando te cases de nuevo, ¿Tu próximo marido tomara el mando de la compañía?- Pregunto acongojado.

- No necesariamente, si él quiere puede trabajar en otra cosa, Neji tiene material para trabajar en Hyuuga Corp. – Le respondió, un alivio surco al moreno.

- ¿Y tú primo estaba enamorado de ti? – Las mejillas de la opalina se tiñeron de rosado.

- No, te confundes. Soy la única familia que le queda. Los Hyuugas son fríos y distantes, Neji ve en mi todo lo que ellos no son – Sasuke suspiro no convencido. Para él parecía otra cosa. – Mira ya llegamos – El moreno fijo sus ojos en el hermoso paisaje que se le hacía conocido.

- Me parece conocido – Le confesó el chico.

- Yo lo hice, hace algunos años, tú dijiste que a tu madre le gustaban las flores, esto lo hice para mi Madre, antes de que ella falleciera, tuve que cultivar los tulipanes orgánicamente – Sonrío con orgullo ante la mirada atónita del moreno.

- Recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes de mi accidente, una ensoñación – La chica lo miro desconcertada. – Quizás nos hayamos conocido antes – La convicción de Sasuke hizo sonrojar a la chica.

- Quizás – Susurro devuelta mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la del chico. Sasuke estiro su mano para alcanzarla, sus manos se acoplaron como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle, podían sentir la energía pasar de sus manos sin tocarse. Un ruido chillón los saco de su ensoñación, la Hyuuga abochornada retiro su mano con rapidez mientras que el chico no retiraba sus penetrantes ojos de ella.

-¿Alo? – Pregunto.

- Hinata, eres una chica afortunada – La voz de TenTen se le hizo lejana.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto, Sasuke alzo una ceja confundido.

- Por que el apartamento que tanto te gusta va a ser tuyo permanentemente – TenTen se oía orgullosa mientras que la Hyuuga no caía en su asombro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso TenTen? – La morena cruzo sus dedos mentalmente, pidiendo que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

- Pues a lo mejor no debería decirte esto Hina, pero ya que tú no eres una chismosa, lo hare. Al parecer por lo que entendí, el dueño del departamento, quien había sufrido un accidente, será desconectado en dos días, así que los representantes del hombre te están ofreciendo su departamento, ¿No te parece genial? – Sasuke se preocupo al ver la cara de la Hyuuga perder todo color alguno, tanto que el celular que tenia se cayó al suelo, con un pequeño ruido.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto el moreno al ver a la chica con una mirada de shock.

- Creo… que debemos ir a hablar con tus amigos Sasuke...ahora mismo – El hombre le quedo mirando aun sin entender porque su repentino cambio de ánimo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata? – Le pregunto, tajante. Exigiéndole una respuesta inmediata con su tono de voz.

- T-te v-van a desconectar Sasuke, h-hay que a-apresurarnos – El Uchiha la siguió en silencio mientras se apresuraba a volver de forma rápida a su auto. Con un rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

Llegaban unos quince minutos en el trafico de la ciudad, Hinata jugueteaba con el manubrio del auto nerviosamente. Espero un minuto más antes de proponerle una idea al chico.

- C-creo q-que la única forma de q-que alguno de tus amigos me crea, e-es que si les digo algo que solo tú s-sepas de e-ellos – Sasuke la miro por un segundo, sopesando su idea. Asintió levemente su cabeza en forma de aprobación.

- No hay nada que mi amigo oculte, él prácticamente grita a los cuatro vientos cuando algo fuera de lo normal le pasa. Tengo un secreto sobre su esposa, que yo solo sé. Vas a tener que hablar con ella – Los claros ojos de la chica se mantuvieron fijos en su rostro, esperando que continuara – Ella me beso justo antes de su boda – Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en la Hinata, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, un gesto horrorizado, o una mueca. Pero la chica comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas, desconcertándolo. – ¿De qué te ríes? Es algo serio – El moreno frunció el ceño un poco enojado.

- E-es q-que d-de verdad eres un r-rompe h-hogares Sasu – Le contesto la chica entre risitas. Sasuke soltó un bufido.

- No es lo que mal piensas Hi-na-ta, Sakura siempre dijo estar enamorada de mí, cuando fue el día de su boda con mi mejor amigo, me beso para estar segura de que no sentía nada, y así fue – Hinata había dejado de reír. Sus cejas se juntaban en una forma, en la que Sasuke sabia que estaba pensando algo.

-¿S-sakura? A-asi se llama la e-esposa de mi ex novio. D-debe ser un nombre c-común - Le murmuro Hinata, sus hombros se relajaron, al igual que sus cejas. Dejando de lado cualquier idea que cruzaba su mente.

* * *

Hinata miro fijamente la casa que se encontraba frente suyo, era una casa normal, sin lujos, la casa de una familia, jugueteo con sus dedos por el nerviosismo. Camino hasta la puerta, y toco el timbre, a los pocos minutos una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos color verde le abrió la puerta.

- H-hola, m-mi nombre es H-hinata y m-me gustaría hablarle a c-cerca de S-sasuke - La mujer la miro con una mirada seria antes de señalarle con su mano que entrara a la casa. Hinata la siguió muda.

- Dime, Hinata. ¿De dónde conoces a Sasuke?, apuesto que trabajan juntos ¿verdad? Dudo que sea por otra cosa – Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido. Todos sacaban a relucir eso.

- S-si, m-mire esto le va a sonar m-muy extraño p-pero – La Hyuuga se quedo callada un momento, indecisa de seguir.

- Miente – Le susurro Sasuke a su lado.

- S-sasuke m-me ayudo en un momento muy triste para mi. Y y-yo que él p-puede salir de la s-situación en la q-que esta, s-solo l-le ruego q-que usted y s-su m-marido le d-den mas tiempo – Sakura miro fijamente a la mujer que tenia frente suyo. La joven parecía sincera, parecía realmente interesada en el bienestar de su amigo. Por su mente cruzo que milagro había pasado para que Sasuke dejara una buena impresión en aquella mujer. Suspiro con pena.

- Lo siento mucho, pero mi marido y yo ya hablamos con su hermano al respecto. Mi esposo no se sentía bien tomando tal decisión, así que se lo consultamos a él. Mi marido ya firmo los papeles, le van a desconectar mañana a mediodía, cuando nuestros hijos estén en el colegio – Hinata trato de aguantar las lagrimas que le escocían los ojos.

- P-por f-favor, ¿no hay nada que puedan hacer?, c-creo que lo que e-están haciendo es una mala idea – El rostro de Sakura se torno de un color rojo manzana.

- Escúchame bien, yo he pasado toda mi vida preocupándome por Sasuke, y por una vez voy a hacer lo que él quiere, y no sé de dónde saliste, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión – Los ojos color verde estaban llenos de ira.

- P-pero… - Estaba a punto de decirle el secreto que Sasuke le había contando. Pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del moreno.

- No se lo digas Hinata, es capaz de perseguirte con un cuchillo. Es una mujer realmente violenta. Vamos – Su voz sonaba totalmente resignada. Hinata vio su fantasmal silueta caminar hacia la puerta y traspasarla.

- Y-yo siento mucho si le moleste – Haruno la vio salir apresuradamente de la casa de forma ausente. En su mente divagaba la idea de que esa mujer podía estar en lo correcto. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

* * *

Afuera Sasuke esperaba junto al auto a la Hyuuga, la cual salió al minuto después que él. Los dos se subieron al auto, sin decir nada todo el trayecto de vuelta. Hinata miraba tristemente al moreno quien permanecía parado mirando por el ventanal del apartamento.

- D-debe haber algo que podamos hacer Sasuke, n-no puede ser simple coincidencia t-todo e-esto. ¿Por qué s-solo yo te puedo ver?, n-no t-te voy a d-dejar m-morir S-sasuke - Los ojos de la Hyuuga mostraban tanta convicción, que por un momento el moreno pensó, que quizás había una oportunidad para vivir. Solo tenían que pensar un poco más.

Continuara..

* * *

**Notas Autor: **Oh por Dios, no actualizo esto desde el 2009. Me siento tan mal, y no hay excusa. Ya le queda un solo capitulo y el epilogo. Asi que tratare de poner lo mejor de mi para terminar esta semana o algo asi. Mientras tengo tiempo que todavia haya alguien que lo lea.

Para volver a tener un poco de inspiración leí el fic de nuevo, hay varios errores de ortografía así que iré corrigiendo los caps de a poco. Solo la ortografía, demás que en este igual se encuentran con alguno. Siento eso. Pero le echare otra ojeada después

Para la persona que me dijo que le enviara un correo, se lo envié pero me tira error. Quizás después de tanto tiempo ya no lo use. No es por que yo no lo haya hecho. (carita triste)

Y lo último, alguien tiene tumblr? Me encantaria seguirlas. El mio es dupreinchaos . tumblr . com Esta en ingles, pero igual hablo español. Un poco de los dos.

Eso. Que tengan un buen día.


End file.
